Apockalypse at Academia: Babylon
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: An end of the world scenario fanfiction, where the children of some of the main carachters of GX have to save the world from what has long been feared, if they don't kill each other first. The forces of hell have emerged to duel Jamie, time for Battle Sca
1. Hero Signal

_I know I have about 15 running fanfictions, but what's one more?_

This time, I think I'll do a futurefic of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, think ya'll can handle a little more chaos?

_I may have taken some libirties in this chapter, but I really don't know._

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, BUT I WILL WHEN I TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Oops, you didn't hear that. puts on sunglasses, and uses flashy thingy from Men in Black to erase reader's memories of what she said You did not just read the rantings of a person bent on world domination, you read a false alarm, and you will give all my fanfictions good reviews.

**00000**

**0000000000**

**APOCKAYPSE AT ACADEMIA**

**PROLOGUE**

**0000000000**

**00000**

_Many years ago, there was a great battle between two forces._

_On one side was the forces of heaven, the angels, and other holy beings._

_But on the other side came a group of demons, no one is entirely sure of who their leader was, it may have been Satan, it could've been someone else, but one thing's for sure, they where bent on the destruction of the human race._

_The demons where winning for a time, and then something happened that no one expected, they fell, and retreated, not because of the enemy, but because of a small band of humans that they say challenged the demon leader to a game..._

_A shadow game, the precursor to Duel Monsters, and if this is true, then who knows what will happen if it comes again?_

_It's time to duel, and this time, the war has escalated._

_Duelist Academy is calling._

**000**

_**The earth was once a beautiful planet, but these days, we are all in danger.**_

_**Humanity's mistakes have dangerously changed the enviornment of the world, we know of Global Warming, but how can we be sure that we started it...**_

_**Or if we just fed the flames.**_

_**For a small group of friends, it is time for the answer to come**_

_**As the end of the world arrives with great speed.**_

_**Who am I you ask? That is unimportant, but I will tell you, the end is near.**_

_**Are you ready to take up the Duel Disk?**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**HERO SIGNAL:**

**INITIATION OF A NEW GENERATION**

**0000000000**

**00000**

_Dommino City,_

_24 years after the Shadow Riders incident._

"JAMIE YUKI, ITS TIME TO GET UP!" Jaden Yuki shouts, pounding on his fifteen-year old daughter's bedroom door.

"Ugh, fine dad," Jamie mutters, and gets out of bed.

She had inherited her mothers looks, and a lot of her father's spunk.

She quickly gets dressed, and heads downstairs where her parents are waiting.

"Glad you finaly got up, you need to get to the initiation!" Alexis points out.

"AHH, I FORGOT!" Jamie exclaims, grabs a piece of toast, and makes a bolt out the door, only to run into another girl with light blue hair. "Oww, Sam, warn me before you get in my way."

"Sorry, Jamie," Sammantha Truesdale, Jamie's best friend says.

The two girls head off in the direction of the place the initiations are occuring.

**000**

An hour later, the girls find themselves in a large arena.

Down in one of the dueling areas, a duel is coming to a close.

On one side is an oriental girl with blue-green hair, and no monsters on the field, and has 200 life points left.

The other side is one of the instructors, with a Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and a Stone Statue of the Aztecs, he has 2200 life points left.

"Applicant, your left defenseless by your own dueling strategy. Do you A. Forfeit, B. Beg for mercy, or C. Run home to mommy?" the instructor asks.

"I pick D. None of the above," the girl says drawing. _My uncle would never forgive me if I failed, _she thinks, and looks over her hand. "First I activate the magic card, Shield and Sword!"

"No, that will shift the attack and defense of my monsters!" The instructor says, and the said effect happens.

"Exactly, and now its game over, I activate the Ritual card Shinato's Ark!" The girl says.

"Woah, Shinato's Ark, thats a pretty rare card there," Jamie says. "Who is that girl anyway?"

"Natalie Tanaka, they say she got the highest score among us first years," Sam says.

"Now, I sacrifice my Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi, to summon the mighty Fairy Lord known as Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!" Natalie exclaims, the fire monster gets sucked into the ark, and the large 8-winged fairy appears. "Now Shinato, attack his Gear Golem with Divine Ring!"

The fairy sends a series of kanji symbols in the form of a ring of light, and strikes the Gear Golem.

"And thanks to the special ability of my Shinato, you lose 2200 life points!"

The instructor's life points drop to 0.

"Interesting group this year, don't you agree Zelda?" A girl with long red hair asks a nearby student with dark blue hair, and an emotionless look on her face.

"Yes, expecialy that Natalie one, I swear I've seen her before," Zelda comments. "Or at least a relative of hers. What do you think, Ariel?"

"Umm, yeah," Ariel says. _I know about Natalie already, but she and her mother dosen't want to be known that well as being related to the Kaibas, _Ariel thinks.

Back with Jamie and Sam, Natalie walks up the stairs, and sees them.

"Well, you must be Jamie Yuki, the daughter of Jaden Yuki," she says, looking over Jamie, and then looks at Sam. "And, uhh, you are?"

"Uhh, Sammantha Truesdale, Syrus Truesdale's daughter," Sam says.

"Oh right, sorry," Natalie says, and takes a seat below them.

"JAMIE YUKI PLEASE REPORT TO ARENA J," a voice overhead says.

"See yah at Duelist Academy," Jamie says, waving to Natalie, who just shakes her head.

"I kind of doubt that she will win, look who her opponent is," she says, glancing down at the arena.

A secound year Obelisk Blue student with white hair pulled back into a ponytail is waiting for Jamie.

"Thats Anastasia Jenkins, one of the best duelists in the academy."

"Oh no, come on Jamie, you can win!" Sam says.

Jamie enters the dueling arena, Anastasia looks her over.

"You don't look like much for the daughter of two famous duelists," she says.

"And you look like you dunked your head in a vat of peroxide, so your point is?" Jamie counters.

"You know, she has a point there," Ariel says thoughtfully.

"Funny," Anastasia says sarcasticaly. "And by the way, my hair is naturaly like this!"

Both duelists activate their Duel Disks.

"LETS DUEL (I am soo not going to use the new catch phrase)!"

"I will go first," Anastasia says, and draws. "I summon the monster known as Zure, Knight of Dark World (1800/1500)!"

A freaky looking fiend warrior appears.

"A dark world monster?" Sam asks

"I've heard from my uncle that its her specialty," Natalie says.

"One card face down, your turn," Anastasia says.

Jamie draws. "I activate Nobleman of Extermination!" She says, and the face down card is revealed to be a Forces of Darkness trap, Anastasia takes two more cards out of her deck, and places them into the removed from play slot. "Now I activate the field card, Skyscraper!" she says, and suddenly the city rises around them. "Now, I activate my Polymerization, and fuse together Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Elemental Hero Burstinadrix to form Elemental Hero Steam Healer (1800/1000)!"

A large form of a man in purple and read armor, with metal claws for hands, and large tanks on his back.

"Now, attack her Knight!"

The hero blasts some water at the knight.

"What? But their attack is equal!" Anastasia says, and then sees that Steam Healer is gaining attack.

"As long as skyscraper is active, when an elemental hero attacks one of your monsters, he or she gains 1000 attack points," Jamie explains, and the hero destroys the demon soldier, dropping Anastasia's life points to 3000, and then Jamie's goes up to 5800. "Thanks to the special ability of my monster, I gained 1800 life points. Two cards face down, your move."

Anastasia draws. "I activate, Cost Down, and summon Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World (2300/1400), in attack mode!" she says, and a hulking golden fiend appears. "And the monster I discarded is known as Silva, Warlord of Darkworld (2300/1400), which is revived whenever he is discarded from my hand!" she continues, and a fiend in black armor, wielding a long sword appears. "Now Goldd, attack her Steam Healer!"

The golden fiend dives at the hero.

"Activate trap card, Mirror Gate, this switches your monster with mine!" Jamie counters, and Goldd switches with Steam Healer.

"But your field card works for me too," Anastasia points out.

"Yeah, and too bad it won't matter in a minute, activate Reverse Trap, this deducts the attack points from your monster instead of adding them!" Jamie counters, and Steam Healer's attack goes down to 800, the monsters clash, and Steam Healer is destroyed, lowering Anastasia's life points to 1500.

"Your move, kid," Anastasia says.

Jamie draws. "I activate the magic cards Kishido Spirit and Wingman's Blaster, Goldd, destroy her Warlord!" she commands, and the golden fiend attacks, and destroys the monster. "And thank's to my Wingman's Blaster, you lose 2300 life points!"

Anastasia looks shocked as her life points fall to 0.

"No, the only duelist to ever beat me is the Kaiser!" She shouts, and begins throwing a fit.

"And people call me immature," Jamie mutters, and leaves the arena.

"Wow, she actualy won!" Sam says.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Natalie thinks.

"That was, interesting," Ariel says.

"Very," Zelda says, and just walks off.

**000**

**Wingman's Blaster**

**Equip Spell**

**Image of Elemental Hero Flame Wingman aiming a burst of fire at an enemy. When a monster equiped with this card destroys a monster in battle, deduct the attack points of the destroyed monster from the opponent's life points.**

**000**

_**Well, you have met some of our heroes, and minor villain.**_

_**Jamie, you give the intro for the next chapter.**_

_**Jamie: Fine. Next time me and Sam go to Duelist Academy, and meet our third roomate, a duelist with a deck similar to one that Chazz Princeton once had to face.**_

_**Not bad, but still, don't miss chapter 2: "Dark Scorpion Combination: Heart of the Deck."**_


	2. Dark Scorpion Combination

_Well, its time for chapter two._

_And Jamie has to face one of my favorite deck types, a deck type extremely hard to perfect._

_Care to take bets?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or some of the cards used in this chapter._

**000**

_**Well, its my first day at Duelist Academy.**_

_**Me and Sam are in the same dorm with a strange girl with an even stranger deck.**_

_**She also talks a lot about what she calls the "Heart of the Cards."**_

_**And I can say right now, either this Heart of the Cards is real, or she's the luckiest duelist I have ever met.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**DARK SCORPION COMBINATION:**

**HEART OF THE DECK**

**0000000000**

**00000**

The day after their initiation, Jamie and Sam have recieved their dorm assignments.

"Hey, we're roomates," Jamie says. "And it says here there's some other girl named Merideth Zan."

"Cool," Sam says.

The girls accidentaly run into someone, and get knocked off their feet. Jamie looks up, and sees a boy with almost silver hair, and an Obelisk Blue uniform, flanked by Anastasia Jenkins, and another girl.

Without a word, the three walk off.

"Sorry, are you okay?" A voice says, and a girl helps the two up. Her long red hair falls down to her waist, and as she is helping them up, a card falls off her deck.

"Wow," Sam says, seeing what the card is. "Thats a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in its original print! Only someone related to Seto Kaiba could get a card that rare!"

"I'm his daughter, Ariel Kaiba's the name," Ariel says, and puts the card back in her deck as Jamie and Sam introduce themselves.

"Wow, fancy meeting the daughter of a famous duelist on our first day," Jamie says. "Oh, and could you point us to the Sliffer Red dorm?"

Ariel nods, and gives them the directions.

"Thanks, hey, maybe we should duel sometime," Jamie says as she and Sam walk off.

"You can count on it," Ariel says, and waves. _She has to be the one, I can sense it, _she thinks, and takes something out from under her uniform, its a golden sphere with the eye of horus on it.

**000**

Jamie and Sam enter the Sliffer Red dorms, which look something like a delapitaed old motel.

The girls find their dorm, and open the door. The room is rather plain, and seated on one of the beds is a girl with short pale hair, her uniform's sleeves are ripped off, revealing her muscular arms, and a tatoo of a black scorpion, she is looking through her cards.

"Hmm, maybe if I add this card, she can..." she says in an accent that is hard to place, but sounds like she's from the south seas, and looks up to see Jamie and Sam. "Oh, hello."

"Merideth Zan, I presume," Jamie says, offering a handshake, and Merideth accepts, gripping Jamie's hand tightly. "You have a firm grip."

"Comes with being one of the best thieves on Madripor," Merideth says.

"Your a thief?" Sam says in suprise.

"Yes, well, I used to be," Merideth says. "I grew up on Madripor, an island on the United State's embargo list for years because of human rights violations, and I can tell you right now, there where a lot. Do you see this tatoo?" She says, motioning towards the tatoo on her arm. "This is the symbol of my gang, the Dark Scorpions."

"I thought they were just cards!" Sam says.

"Not entirely, while yes they are cards, the original Dark Scorpion Gang existed a long time ago, and where Pegasus' inspiration for the cards, darn rich buisnessmen," Merideth says. "Copying a card series off of my family."

"What do you mean?" Jamie says.

"If you can beat me in a duel, I might tell you," Merideth says.

"Sure thing," Jamie says. "Just don't assume that I will be easy to beat."

"Me too, Jamie," Merideth says.

**000**

A few minutes later, the two duelists are facing eachother outside the dorms.

"Looks like this will be a good duel," Ariel says, comming up behind Sam.

"How do you figure?" Sam asks.

"Both of them use warriors that don't fit in most kinds of deck," Ariel says. "And its a classic rivalry, Heroes and Criminals."

_Wow, my first real duel at Duelist Academy, and I'm facing a thief, _Jamie thinks, shuffling Merideth's deck. _Which means she must have a Dark Scorpion deck, this might be interesting._

"You ready to duel, Merideth?" Jamie asks, handing the deck over to the opponent.

"Yeah, and I know the Heart of the Cards will guide me," Merideth says, and hands Jamie her deck.

_Heart of the Cards, never saw that comming,_ Jamie thinks. "We shall see."

"LETS DUEL!" The two say in unison.

"I'll go first," Merideth says, and draws. "I set one monster in defense mode, and place a card face down, your turn."

Jamie draws. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1500), in attack mode!" She says, and the warrior carrying a black gun appears. "Now attack her face down monster!"

Sparkman sends a blast at the face down monster, but there is a sudden crack of a whip, and a young woman with long brown hair and red eyes appears, and trips Sparkman with the whip, giggling, lowering Jamie's life points to 3800.

"What was that?" Jamie demands, looking at the young woman on the field.

"The _Femme Fatal_, or fatal beauty, of the Dark Scorpions, the ever lovely Menae the Thorn, and because she damaged your life points, I am allowed to add a member to my hand," Merideth says, and takes a card out of her deck.

"I place two cards face down, and end my turn," Jamie says.

Merideth draws. "I activate the field card Scorpion's Den!" She says, and a cavern filled with piles of gold appear around them. "This is the home of the Dark Scorpions, and here they each gain 500 attack points.

"And if they find you, they won't let you out alive."

She takes a card out of her hand, and puts it on her disk.

"I summon the Dark Scorpion's master of disarment, Cliff the Trap Remover (1200/1000 + 500)!" Merideth continues, and the knife-wielding thief appears. "Now Cliff, attack her monster with Scorpion Slash attack!"

"Activate Negate Attack!" Jamie counters, and the face down card flips up, and the attack is stopped.

"Your turn," Merideth says.

Jamie draws. "I activate the magic card, Church of Blessing-Ritual Church!" she says, and takes a card out of her deck, and puts it into her hand. "Now I activate the ritual I searched for, Ritual of Machine Angel!" She says, and a burst of energy emits from the field, and she discards two monster cards. "Bring forth, Cyber Angel Dakini!"

A four armed monster, carrying two swords and a staff appears.

"Now, you must destroy one of your monsters."

"Fine, Good-bye Menae," Merideth says, and the thief dissapears.

"Now, I activate Pot of Greed," Jamie says, and the green pot appears, and she draws two cards. "Now, I activate Monster Reborn, and revive Cyber Angel Idaten (1600/1000)!"

A pink woman with a small black outfit appears.

"Now, I can bring Monster Reborn back, and I use it to summon Cyber Angel Benten (1800/1500)!"

A white skinned woman appears.

"Now, I give Benten the magic card Ritual Weapon, raising her attack to 3300, now attack Cliff!"

"Activate trap card, Great Escape!" Merideth counters, and Cliff sends a grapling hook up, and dodges the attack.

"Your move," Jamie says.

Merideth draws, and sighs. "I'm sorry, but I must forfeit," she says, and places her hand on her deck. "I can't stand to see my Dark Scorpions hurt any more," she says, and Jamie nods. "I guess the Heart of the Cards weren't with me after all."

"Thats not true, as long as you have faith in your deck and in yourself, they will always be there to guide you," Ariel says.

"Lets go back inside," Merideth says.

**000**

Back inside, the four girls are talking, and Merideth's story finaly comes out.

It turns out that she had been raised on Madripor by the current Dark Scorpion Gang, some of them were even decendents from the original gang.

The leader, a man they called Don Veronski, had always treated Merideth as a daughter.

Merideth was able to barter passage aboard a steamer bound for America, and had made a promise to the gang that she would some day return, so they all could escape Madripor's corrupt government.

And then she really dropped the bomb, it turns out that Merideth is a direct decendant of Don Zaloog himself.

"Woah," Jamie says.

"Yeah, it sometimes still suprises me, but its true," Merideth says.

Ariel just stays silent, and looks at a card in her deck, depicting a young woman who looks a lot like her, wielding a magician's staff, and having the distinct Black Scorpion Tatoo.

_Dark Scorpion-Ari the Magical,_ she thinks. "Well, I need to be going, good talking to all of you."

She steps out of the dorm, leaving the group in wonder.

"I wonder why she had to leave so quickly," Sam says.

"Ahh, who knows, she's a Kaiba you know," Jamie says.

"Yes, but I always thought there was something familiar about her, like I had seen her before," Merideth says, but shrugs it off.

"Uhh, would you mind explaining this Heart of the Cards concept to me?" Jamie asks.

Merideth nods, and begins talking.

**000**

**Scorpion's Den**

**Field Spell**

**This is the secret hideout of the Dark Scorpion Gang, if you dare to enter, there is only one rule, they won't let you out alive. All monsters on the field with "Dark Scorpion" in their name, or is named "Don Zaloog" or "Cliff the Trap Remover" gain 500 attack points.**

**(This card is courtasy of Cyber Commander, it first showed up in Yu-Gi-Oh Junior: The Mandate of Heaven.)**

**Great Escape**

**Counter Trap**

**Image of a laughing Meanae the Thorn escaping from angry guards with a grappling hook while carrying a sack of loot. You can activate this card can be activated when an opponent attacks a monster with "Dark Scorpion" in its named, or is named "Don Zaloog" or "Cliff the Trap Remover." The attack is negated, and the targeted monster cannot be attacked again for the duration of the round.**

**(This card is courtasy of Cyber Commander, and first showed up in Yu-Gi-Oh Junior: City of Souls.)**

**000**

_The Cyber Angel cards will be used by Alexis Rhodes in season two._

**000**

_**Well, we know a little bit about Ariel, and quite a bit about Merideth.**_

_**Now, here's Sam with the description of chapter two.**_

_**Sam: Okay, next chapter. Ariel Kaiba has issued a challenge against Jamie, a test of some sorts as she says, but there's something fishy about it all. Don't miss chapter 3, "Burst Stream of Destruction: A Blast From the Past."**_

_**Read and Review.**_


	3. Burst Stream of Destruction

_Well, since my friend was being a bit too complainy about my other fanfiction, I decided to move ahead with this one._

_Jaden failed to defeat Kaibaman, now how will Jamie fare against the deck of a real Kaiba._

_Its time to duel!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, but I wish I did._

**000**

_**All my life I have heard about some of the greatest duelists in the world.**_

_**Yugi Motou, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, and others.**_

_**Now, I am facing the daughter of one of the best duelists in history, and the niece of another.**_

_**I only hope I can do better against her than dad did against Kaibaman.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 3**

**BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION:**

**A BLAST FROM THE PAST**

**0000000000**

**00000**

A few days after Jamie and Merideth dueled, everyone is in class.

_I must make my move today, Ishizu said that the first one is comming soon,_ Ariel thinks from her spot in the front row, looking back at Jamie, who is fast asleep, and drooling on her paper. _She deffinately takes after her father._

Father up the row, Anastasia and her companions are watching our heroes.

"Thats the girl who beat you, Anne, seriously, I though she would be a bit more impressive looking," the silver haired boy says.

"Looks can be decieving, Matthew," the third girl with long sandy brown hair says.

"Quiet Spyder, you know I outclass you in everyway, dueling, mutation, loo..." Matthew starts, but doesn't finish, because the smaller girl pounces on him all of a sudden, and they start fighting.

"Mr. Maximoff. Miss. uhh, Spyder, you know its forbidden to fight in class, report to the chancelor's office immediately!" The teacher instructs, and the two walk away, glaring at each other.

"What was that all about?" Sam asks, Jamie looks curious.

"That was Matthew Maximoff and Spyder, they've always been at eachother's throats, and for some reason they're part of a trio with that girl Annastasia Jenkins, Maximoff is the leader because he's the best duelist among the three," Ariel answers.

"And an ego the size of Russia, by the looks of it," Jamie says, and falls back asleep.

_She's right, but my father says we need his help to save the world from the Plagues, but I must make sure that Jamie is the one,_ she thinks, and draws the top card off her deck. _Blue-Eyes, you've helped me a great deal, and now, you must help me again._

She sighs. _For the sake of the entire world, I hope that I am not wrong._

She goes back to listening to the lesson on Fusion monsters.

**000**

Later, after all the classes are finished, someone slips a piece of paper under Jamie's dorm room door.

"A duel request form," she says.

"Who's it from?" Sam asks.

"Ariel Kaiba, apparently she wants our duel to begin," Jamie says.

_This is obviously some sort of test, only a cavilear fool would accept,_ Meredeth thinks.

"I'll do it!" Jamie says, causing Meredeth to facefault.

"Ookay," Sam says, and the three friends leave.

**000**

10 minutes later, they arrive at the Obelisk Blue dueling arena.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to accept," Ariel says, shuffling through her deck.

"Hey, I'll accept any challenge," Jamie says, getting up onto the arena floor where Ariel is waiting, and activates her Duel Disk.

"LETS DUEL!" The two girls say in unison.

"This will be interesting," Merideth says.

"I'll go first," Ariel says, and draws. "I'll place one card face down, and set a monster in defense mode, your turn."

Jamie draws. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400), in attack mode!" She says, and the thunder hero appears. "Now, attack her face down monster!"

There is a sudden blast of magic, and the attack is reversed, then Jamie's life points drop to 3800.

In place of the face down monster is a young lady who looks a lot like Ariel, wearing a skin tight outfit, and carrying a magician's staff, the familiar tatoo of the Dark Scorpions on her left arm.

"Meet Ari the Magical (1300/1800), the only non-warrior Dark Scorpion in the game, now I can add a magic or trap card involving the Dark Scorpions to my hand," Ariel says, and takes a card out of her deck.

"Your move," Jamie says.

"Interesting," Meredeth comments. "I heard rumors that Ariel had the Dark Scorpions, but I didn't realize that they where true."

Ariel draws. "One card face down, and I summon the Dark Scorpion member Rose the Seductive (500/2000), in defense mode!" She says, and a beautiful woman in a two piece, skintight leather bikini, carrying a sword ecrested with a rose appears. "Now, Rose, use your effect."

Rose giggles, and walks over to Elemental Hero Sparkman, and whispers something in his ear.

And then the Superhero floats over to Ariel's side of the field.

"What on earth is going on?" Jamie demands.

"By forgoing my battle phase, I can take controll of a male monster on your side of the field, and to make it harder, I activate my trap card, Light of Intervention, so neither of us can set monsters face down," Ariel says. "And with that, I will end my turn."

Jamie draws. "Uhh, I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000), in defense mode," she says, and the wind hero appears. "I end my turn."

Ariel draws. "Rose, use your effect again," she says, and Avian floats over to her side of the field. "And I will end my turn."

Jamie draws, and smiles. "I summon, Elemental Hero Burstinadrix (1200/800), in attack mode!" She says, and the fire hero appears, looking at Sparkman and Avian. "Now, I activate the magic card, Burst Return, so all Elemental Heroes other than Burstinadrix return to my hand!"

Sparkman and Avian dissappear, and return to Jamie's hand.

"Now, I activate Heroic Thunder, this card works like Power Bond for Elemental Heroes, so I fuse together Avian and Burstinadrix to summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200 + 2100)!" She says, and the monsters fuse, creating the green and red hero. "Now, attack her Rose with Skydive Scorcher!"

The hero sends a blast of fire, destroying the female thief.

"And now, his superpower is activated, and you lose 500 life points!"

Ariel's life points drop to 3500.

"Now, I use Refuse Pay, so I don't have to pay for my Heroic Thunder card, I will set one card face down, and end my turn," Jamie says.

Ariel draws. "I activate the magic card, Future Fusion, and I fuse together my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my deck to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800)!" She says, and the huge three headed dragon appears. "Now, I use Quick Attack, so my Dragon can attack now, so destroy her Hero, Neutron blast!"

The dragon powers up, and sends a blast at Flame Wingman.

"Activate trap card, Negate Attack!" Jamie counters.

"Fine, I end my turn," Ariel says.

_Okay Jamie, just do like Meredeth said, and trust in the heart of the cards,_ Jamie thinks, and draws. "Its been fun, Ariel, but now the duel ends, as I activate the magic card Fusion Weapon, and give it to Flame Wingman, now attack her dragon!"

The hero blasts the dragon away, and Ariel's life points drop to 2300.

"And now, Flame Wingman's effect activates, and you lose 4500 life points!"

The hero blasts Ariel again, and her life points drop to 0.

_Well, I guess she's the one,_ Ariel thinks. "Congradulations Jamie, you passed the test."

"Uhh, test?" Jamie asks. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Ariel says, gathering up her cards. "See you later."

She walks off, leaving Jamie and her friends wondering.

**000**

_Burst Return and Future Fusion both have been used in Yu-Gi-Oh GX._

_Refuse Pay was created by D-Hero Danny, all creative credit goes to him._

_Ari the Magical and Rose the Seductive are from my fanfiction Yu-Gi-Oh Generations: Dimension of Shadows._

**000**

_**Heroic Thunder**_

_**Spell Card**_

_**Image of Avian and Burstinadrix fusing together. This card's name is treated as "Polymerization." It can only fuse together two or more Elemental Heroes. The attack of the fused monster is doubled. In the end phase, the user of this card loses life points equal to the original attack of the fusion monster.**_

**000**

_**Well, something is deffinately going on here.**_

_**Lets have Ariel introduce the next chapter, shall we? **_

Ariel: Fine. Next chapter, Jamie takes on Spyder and her Archfiend deck. While its true that Jamie's father could beat Titan, can Jamie beat an Archfiend duelist that makes Titan look like a novice. Don't miss, "Battle Scarred: Facing the Forces of Hell."


	4. Battle Scarred

_Well fans, the duels are getting more and more intense as we approach the emergance of the villains._

_Also, I have a theme song for the fanfiction now, one that applies to the Apockalyptic theme of the fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song the Beast and the Harlot, which is a very good song by Avenged Sevenfold._

**000**

_Our Heroes appear, running towards Duel Academy, with 8 shadows looming over them._

**This shining city built of ****gold****, a far cry from innocence,  
There's more than meets the eye round here, look to the waters of the deep.  
A city of evil.**

_Jamie appears, followed by Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Cyber Blader._

_She is facing off against a great demonic form, with three dark beasts before him._

**  
There sat a seven-headed beast, ****ten**** horns raised from his ****head****.   
Symbolic woman sits on his throne, but hatred strips her and leaves her naked.  
The Beast and the Harlot.**

_Sam appears, leaning against a tree asleep, and Steam Gyroid prods her with its wheel._

_Sam screams as a black cloud emerges from the ground around her, but a blast fends it off_****

She's a dwelling place for demons.   
She's a **cage**** for every unclean spirit,  
every filthy bird and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.**

_Ariel appears, Blue-Eyes White Dragon landing beside her._

_She grabs Sam's arm, and they fly off on the dragon._****

The city dressed in jewels and gold, fine linen, myrrh and pearls.  
Her plagues will come all at once as her mourners watch her burn.   
Destroyed in an hour.

_Meredeth appears, followed by the Dark Scorpions._

_The thieves make a charge at an unseen foe._**  
**

**Merchants and captains of the world, sailors, navigators too.  
Will weep and morn this loss with her sins piled to the sky,  
The Beast and the Harlot.**

_Ariel, Sam, and Meredeth are flying towards a burst of black light._

_A huge army of monsters fly up to meet them, but are blasted away._****

She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
every filthy bird and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.

_Zelda and Natalie try to fight off the advancing demons, but fails, and are rescued at the last minute._****

The day has come for all us sinners.  
If you're not a servant, you'll be struck to the ground.   
Flee the burning, greedy city.  
Lookin' back on her to see there's nothing around.

_Seto Kaiba looks out his office window, watching it all._

_Camulla stands behind him._****

I don't believe in fairytales and no one wants to go to hell.  
We've made the wrong decision and it's easy to see.  
Now if you wanna serve above or be a king below with us,  
You're welcome to the city where your future is set forever.

_Anastasia, Mathew, and Spyder are cornered by demons._

_A hand reaches out, and Spyder is brought to safety, as the others foolishly remain._****

She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
every filthy bird and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.

_The sun rises, and purges the world of the shadows._

_One last look of our heroes looking over the ruins of a city._

**000**

_**My parents told me about all their duels, the good and the bad.**_

_**One duelist that they both told me about was known as Titan, or the Shadow Duelist.**_

_**When my father dueled him, Titan used an Archfiend deck, one of the riskiest deck types in the game.**_

_**My current opponent is a little shy, but she uses Archfiends, and while she isn't as evil as Titan, she might be a better duelist.**_

_**I hope I can win, because if I don't, she might be doomed to be stuck with those two jerks she calls friends forever.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 4:**

**BATTLE SCARRED:**

**FACING THE FORCES OF HELL**

**0000000000**

**00000**

Its later that night, Jamie, Sam, and Meredeth are in the Sliffer Red Cafeteria alone.

"Well, you beat Ariel Kaiba, one of the best duelists in the academy," Meredeth says.

"Ahh, it was nothing," Jamie says, leaning back in her chair.

Suddenly, the window breaks open, causing Jamie to fall to the floor.

Lying on the ground is the sandy-haired Obelisk Blue duelist, Spyder.

"G-get me Professor Banner," she says weakly.

Meredeth runs out of the cafeteria, and returns with a woman with long black hair, and wearing a white dress, she is Linda Banner, the niece of the old Professor Banner who taught Jamie and Sam's parents.

"Whats her name?" Banner asks, looking at the girl on the ground.

"People just call her Spyder, I don't know her real name," Jamie says.

"Spyder, what happened?" Banner asks, helping the Obelisk Blue student up.

"Matthew, affter what happened in class today, he told me to get lost, and threatened to kill me if I didn't," Spyder says, obviously scared. "Please, hide me, my family can give you anything in return."

"We can hide you here, but you need to learn to stand up to Matthew," Banner says.

"Yeah, bullies can't do anything to you if you don't let them," Jamie says. "Me and Sam used to be bullied around by this big guy named Devon, I finally got up the courage to challenge him to a duel, and if I won, he would leave us alone, it turns out he was a terrible duelist who relied too much on dice, sort of like Joey Wheeler, but without his luck, so I won in a few moves, he left us alone after that, I think he was scared of us."

"Yeah, I will!" Spyder says with renewed confidence.

"And you can bunk with us tonight," Sam says.

"Thanks," Spyder says.

**000**

The next day is saturday, so the friends walk over to the Obelisk Blue Dorms.

Matthew and Anastasia are talking outside the Boys Dorm, and look up at the approaching duelists.

"Those three slackers? I thought you could sink no lower, Spyder," Matthew says, sneering at the 4

"I'm not afraid of you, Matthew," Spyder says, a little nervously. "Just, stop bothering me!"

"Well, if you want me to leave you alone, you have to do one thing," Matthew says. "Duel her!" He says, pointing at Jamie. "Duel her, and prove your strength as a duelist, that will reflect on my decision, whether or not you win."

_Oh man, I don't want to do this, but I guess I have to,_ Spyder thinks. "Fine, but only if Jamie agrees."

"Fine, if thats what it takes," Jamie says, activating her Duel Disk, Spyder does the same.

_Jamie, I swear on the lords of Pandemonium that I will make this up to you,_ Spyder thinks.

"LETS DUEL!" The girls say in unison.

"I'll go first," Jamie says. "And I'll summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200), in defense mode!"

A superhero in blue armor, with tanks on his back and brandishing a gun of some sorts appears in defense mode.

"Now, since he's the only card in my hand, I can draw 2 cards."

She draws 2 cards.

"I place one card face down, and end my turn."

Spyder draws nervously, glancing over at Matthew. "I activate the field card, Pandemonium!"

Fires burn around them. The trees become evil-looking and burnt, and the dorm turns black and more demonic.

Spyder now looks more confident, and smiles.

"Now, I summon, Shadowknight Archfiend (2000/1600), in attack mode!"

The fiendish knight appears in a gust of wind.

"Now attack Bubbleman with Four Square Fury Attack!"

The knight charges, and slashes the hero away.

"One card face down, and I end my turn," Spyder finishes. _Okay, it all depends on what she does next._

Jamie draws. "I activate Gracefull Charity," she says, and draws three cards, then discards two. "And thanks to the card I just discarded, Elemental Hero Necroshade, I special summon from my hand, Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/2000)!"

The golden armored hero with two sharp swords on each arm appears.

"Now attack Shadowknight with slice and dice attack!"

The golden hero charges.

"Reveal trap card, Archfiend's Curse, by paying 1000 life points..." Spyder counters, and her life points fall to 3000. "And I can cut your monster's attack in half."

Bladedge's attack falls to 1300.

"Counter attack Shadowknight!"

The knight slashes at the hero, and it is destroyed, dropping Jamie's life points to 3750.

"I set one monster in defense mode, and end my turn," Jamie says in frustration.

"Wow, Spyder is doing good," Annastasia comments.

"Its that field card, Anne," Matthew says. "As long as she has it active, she has a great deal of confidence in herself."

"Why?" Annastasia asks.

"That is between me and her," Matthew says.

Spyder draws. "Now I summon this monster, Terrorking Archfiend (2000/1500)!"

Lightning flashes above them, and what looks like the Summoned Skull, but more king-like and without horns appears.

_Please father, help me in this duel,_ Spyder thinks.

The King of the Archfiends looks down at Spyder, and gives a nod, and even gives her a small smile.

_Did that fiend just, smile? Something is not right here,_ Jamie thinks.

"Shadowknight, attack her face down monster!" Spyder commands, and the monster charges, but is deflected by an earthen warrior.

"Thats my Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000)," Jamie commands. "So your attack does nothing."

"Fine, your move," Spyder says.

Jamie draws. "Spyder, I'm sorry about this, but I activate Skyscraper!"

The evil scenery dissapears, and the city-scape of Skyscraper appears around them.

Terrorking and Shadowknight look back at Spyder, who has fallen to her knees.

"No, Pandemonium, its gone..." she mutters.

"Uhh, its just a card," Jamie says.

"Not to her," Matthew says. "Care to explain, Spyder?"

"Uhh, okay," Spyder says nervously, and tells her story.

As it turned out, Spyder herself was born and raised in Pandemonium, and is the heiress to the demonic empire.

She learned about Duel Monsters, and that her own family was made into cards, it intreagued her, and with premission from her parents, she made an Archfiend deck, and joined the Duel Academy.

"That explains a lot," Sam says.

"She's a demon?" Annastasia says, looking like she is about to faint.

"Well, anyway, this duel is still on," Spyder says.

"Not for much longer, I activate Heroic Charge," Jamie says. "I can summon 3 Elemental Heroes as long as their attack is less than 2000, so I summon Avian (1000/1000)..."

The feather hero appears.

"Burstinadrix (1200/800)..."

A woman in red appears, fire appears on her hands.

"And Sparkman (1600/1400)!"

The thunder hero appears.

"Now I use these two cards on Avian, first Secret Pass to the Treasure, and then Feather Shot, so my monster can attack you directly, and once for every card I have on the field!"

"No!" Spyder says.

"Now, attack!"

Avian sends a barrage of feathers, and Spyder's life points fall to 2000.

"Now attack again!"

Avian repeats the move, and Spyder's life points fall further to 1000.

"And now, finish her off!"

Avian sends one final attack, and Spyder loses her life points.

"Hey Spyder, that was a good duel," Jamie says.

"For you maybe, but now I'll never be free of Matthew and Annastasia," Spyder says.

"Thats not true, I didn't say you had to win, I just said you had to prove yourself, and you have done so," Matthew says in a lighter tone. "But I must say Jamie, you and I must duel sometime, but not now."

Matthew and Annastasia walks off.

"So, what do you think?" Annastasia asks him.

"I think that Spyder will be just fine," Matthew says, looking back at the friends.

**000**

Later that night, Jamie, Sam, and Meredeth are sitting in the cafeteria again.

And then, the window (which was fixed during the day), is broken through again, and they turn to see a woman with long green hair, and wearing a purple dress lying there.

"Please, get me your headmaster or headmistress," she says. "I am Camulla, and I must warn you all."

**000**

_Archfiend's Curse was created by Cyber Commander for his fanfiction "Yu-Gi-Oh Junior: The Mandate of Heaven."_

_I'm not sure if Feather Shot is a real card or not._

**000**

_**Heroic Charge**_

_**Normal Spell card**_

_**Image of 4 Elemental Heroes charging. This card can only be activated when you have a card on the field with "Elemental Hero" in its name. Summon up to 4 other monsters with "Elemental Hero" in their name from your hand or deck, as long as their attack is under 2000.**_

**000**

_**Well, that was interesting.**_

_**I'm sure you all remember Camulla, the secound Shadow Rider, but what is she doing here?**_

_**Spyder, do the summary.**_

_**Spyder: Okay, next chapter Camulla warns us of a new evil that we must fight, and the first enemy emerges, its someone from the past. Don't miss, "Raregold Armor: The First Plague."**_


End file.
